bringing up a reckless teen
by lunaxharry
Summary: Albus and Severus have had enough with Harry's reckless behavior. WARNING: caning of teens. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place just after the order of the phoneix. i do not own any of work. (not recommended for children.13+ and upwards) **

**Albus finds out that harry's aunt and uncle are not treating him he orders snape to take care of him. snape is trying to be nice but harry is testing his patience. will snape and harry ever get along?**

chapter 1- lessons

Albus Dumbledore was concerned latley by harry's behavior at school. His godfather had been murdered by bellatrixs and Harry really didnt want to go back to the Dursley's. Harry had detention at least 3 times a week, so he called harry to his office to be taught a lesson.

harry was about to knock on the large door, when suddenly Albus called in a stern voice "come in Harry". harry thought to himself 'how on earth did he know?,he sounds in a bad mood, i hope hes not going to make me write 200 lines again!'. Harry pushed the large door open to not only see the headmaster but also see his DADA teacher 'professor snape'. Harry sighed loudly and sat in the arm chair, while rolling his eyes at snape.

"Harry, do you know why i have arranged this meeting", harry knew why but he decided to act like he didnt have a clue. "i dont have a clue" harry replied looking innocent,smirking slightly. this made snape's eyes widen with grief at the boy. "we dont have time for this dumbness Harry James Potter, you know exactly why your hear, and we are sick and tired of you getting detentions, missing classes, dueling with other students, sneaking out after curfew.." harry knew that dumbledore was getting angry with glanced over to severus who was sitting on the other arm chair and said "severus, has been keeping an eye on you since this term started and we are both not happy..", "im sorry professors, i didnt mean to, you dont understand what its like to be the chosen one and having to prepare for my owls, homework, defeating voldemort" harry said in a quiet voice looking down at his hands. "Harry,we now how you feel, but i dont want you changing the topic" Albus said sternly and nodded at severus."potter,you seem to show off in my class, talking back to me,sometimes skipping classes,messing with other peoples work,not completing homework.i could go on all are lazy,arrogant with a serious attitude you remember the incident that happened yesterday morning in class?" severus was scolding harry with his scary nodded and rolled his eyes at his potions teacher and smirked"yes but that was the past"severus was getting annoyed with harry and they were only in there 5 min."would you like to share what happened yesterday to professor dumbledore?" ."no not really" harry said this in a way to annoy snape."fine i will!" harry was going to be in serious trouble now that dumbledore was going to find out.

"1.20 miniutes late. apoliges. to take part. about, distracting other students. . . threatening other students for a duel. so much to say not alot of time"harry looked down at his hands with a redden face."is this true harry?"albus said sternly while looking shocked."yes!",harry said quietly with lots of attitude."yes,sir!",albus stated."theres no need to call me sir.. PROFESSOR!"harry looked into to dumbledores blue sparkly eyes with guilt that he shouldn't had said that."you are in alot of trouble young man,and to think you dare talk to me like that well your in for alot this time,and your going to regret it too!"albus shouted making harry flinch."professor snape is going to give you your punishment and you will come to my office everyday so i can check on your progress. and you will not allowed to play quidditch until im satified that you have leaned your lesson!" a tear rolled down his face while albus was saying this, he knew he was in BIG looked over to Severus who was now standing and said"severus take harry out of my sight and give him what he deserves in your office, i cant handle his attitude at the moment"albus was now looking at harry who was now worried about what was going to happen.

it was 5:30pm, and severus grabbed harry by his wrist and walked quickly out of dumbledores office. harry didnt protest he knew he was not in a good place right now. lots of students were roming the halls at ths time of day, and harry was feeling ashamed, nervous and embarrassed. students were staring at harry and pointing at walked to the room of rewards and there was a little dusty cupboard. severus let go of harry and opened the cupboard, there was a long,thin black box and snape opened it to reveal a CANE.

they both quickly walked to snapes office in the was let go again and started to look worried."now potter,do you no what this is?" severus was hitting the cane lightly on his hand waiting for a response. still no reply severus walked closer to harry and said"i asked you a questions, and your being very rude right now i guess i will have so add to your punishment!" severus said. "its a cane sir" harry said looking at his feet."thats right boy,and do you know how im going to use it?" harry shook his head and looked at snapes beaming eyes."well potter, im going to use it on you to sort your attitude out and for other reasons,do you think you deserve this punishment?" harry didnt know what to say so he shrugged and started with his attitude again and said"im not sure professor but i didnt know hogwarts allowed the cane" snapes eyes grew bigger with rage. "id watch your tone from now on and yes they do allow it but since everyone in this school knows how to behave it just lays in its box awaiting for reckless children like you that dont know how to follow simple instructions!"harry was terrified and began to apologize "professor please im so sorry for not being able to follow simple instructions"harry had hoped snape would go softer and let him off but no.. he glared at harry very sternly.

"go stand in that corner,face the wall and don't lean on it and don't move until i say you may" said snape."sir,im not 5 years old im nearly 15!" harry said cheekily."well you should act it then,now do as i say"replied snape."but-"harry was cut off by snape grabbing his left ear and pulling him towards the he was placed in the corner he stomped his foot on the ground,rolled his eyes,and shouted"this isn't fair! snape replied"it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair, you have caused more trouble than half the students put together in a i don't want to hear another word come out of you!" harry decided not to say anything and just obeyed.

harry was in the corner for exactly 35mins now so snape said"potter,come hear and remove your robes" harry had had enough of waiting so he just did as he was told without comment. harry laid his robe on the dark green leather sofa that was in the office."hurry up boy we dont have all day"snape said in annoyance stood in front of snape with his pure white long sleeved collor shirt with his gryffindor tie,his polished black shoes and his long black trousers."now potter since you've had time out in the corner i want you to tell me why you are getting punished"said severus calmly."im getting punished because i failed to follow simple instructions sir"harry replied politely."well done,potter,now bend over my desk and grab the far end and spread your legs apart" harry got into position while snape was testing the cane in the air."are you ready potter?""yes sir"harry said trembling his was no time to waste so snape held the cane high in the air and within less than a second **SWISH CRACK**.the cane came down on to harrys backside. "OUCH, that hurt!" harry said in high voice."potter, you do realise this is a cane not a pillow" snape exclaimed with a smirk on his, luckly harry couldnt see this. after 15 blows of the cane, snapes arm was feeling tired and harry was in tears with a sore backside. "now , you must understand this. you may tell your friends how you survived this battle but you will not be going to the dursleys." snape said in his teachers voice. harry picked up his robes slowly and put them on. "sir. what do you mean im not going to the dursleys anymore?", "sit down potter, we needs to go over a few new arrangements to cover"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- New Arrangement's

snape sat down on the armchair facing the long couch where harry sat but squirmed which made snape roll his eyes at him. " , and i have made an agreement about who your new guardians will be-" "wait so im defiantly not going to live with the dursleys?!" harry said excitedly. snape raised his voiced to warn the boy and said "potter, you do know its rude to talk over people, im warning you just once now, any of this rudeness and that goes for other misdeeds you will find yourself in the same position or a similar one if you dont learn how to take control of yourself" harry looked at his feet and whispered "sorry...sir".

snape began to speak so harry looked up at him, "me and the headmaster have heard that you have been neglected by your relatives and now have decided to place you with new guardians" harry waited for snape to finish before asking "does that mean im going to get adopted?", "yes it does, but before you get too excited you must understand that the dark lord has returned and you are still not safe,to be with a random family wanting to take the chosen-one in, you are going to be with someone safe, someone who can protect you in and out of school..." harry looked at him "sir what are you trying to say" said harry. severus sighed heavily and looked back up to see harry looking at him in the eyes. severus sat up and put his hands together in a tight grip and blurted out.."potter im adopting you"

it took harry awhile to process what snape had said about adopting him. severus got out his wand which startled harry then he waved his wand to the little coffee table in the middle of the snape and harry and two cups of tea appeared on the table. severus handed harry the cup which harry took a gulp of the tea and severus took a sip of his and kept the cup in his hand. "when are the adoption papers getting signed then?", snape replied "we have already got your relatives to sign the papers without a hassle, but thats to only realse you so at this very moment you have no home to-", "that place was never home and i will never have a safe place to go to except hogwarts"harry started breathing heavily, only to make severus grow concern for his ward-to-be. " down.i know you havnt had the best experience of a caring family but all thats going to change. harry i will give you what you need if only you trust me."

harry started breathing normally and those words made him calm because he wouldnt have to go back to the dursleys, and he would finally have a place to call home-his home. but he never thought snape the would be that special person to care for him like a dad would. harry though to him self 'snapes going to be ... my new father. shit he's looking in my eyes he knows what im saying. crap'. "po-harry dont use that language and yes.. i guess i am going to be your new father", "do you want to be my father sir?" harry asked quietly. "well i certainly herd its hard to raise a child especially in the teen-aged years-yes thats the difficult task but i am willing to take you into my care and i will make sure you are cared for and protected".

they both finished their cups of tea's and snape vanished them away. it was 6:55 and snape told harry to go to the headmasters office. it took harry 10 minutes to get their, he wanted to hurry up and get into his warm cozy bed in the gryffindor tower, but he had to go see what Dumbledore wanted first. harry knocked on the Dumbledore office door and it opened slowly to reveal a calm Dumbledore sitting at his desk with parchment, and books that covered his desk completely. harry walked in and sat on the chair that was facing dumbledores desk. "ahh harry my boy, its good to see that your okay" he said with smile."yes i am now sir" harry replied.

"has told you about the adoption?", "yes has and i was wondering when it will be official. will i be able to sleep in his quarters in the holidays will i go to his -", "harry my boy these questions are for severus to answer but what i can answer is that the adoption will be completed by tomorrow. all i need you to do for me is to sign this document and cast 'mestreo' on it so that they know its really you" harry signed the document with dumbledores qwill and got his wand out and casted 'mestreo' on it. "all done sir" harry said with a smile "sir im sorry about my behavior recently i will try harder and stay out of trouble" harry crossed his fingers when he said that. "okay harry, and dont forget no quidditch until i see improvement","yes sir" dumbledore nodded at harry and harry got up out of the chair and walked out of the office to the gryffindor common room.

it was 7:20 and harry was a little hungry he already missed dinner in the great hall so that probably means hermione might of brought him something up. "harry are you alright, theres been rumors that had a cane and you were with him."hermionie said without taking a breathe,"harry mate i didnt know they were allowed to cane students at hogwarts. what happened?" harry told them about the caning with snape and about the adoption. "so snapes goin to be your dad?","yes ron but its better than the dursleys anything is really".harrys stomach rumbled loud,he was really hungry."didnt you eat anything today harry?" asked hermionie worryingly."ive only eaten breakfast today because at lunch i was flying my broomstick", "i brought some food from the feast, i got you a slice of pizza since you love it" hermionie said happily "thank you hermionie your a life savor", "glad to hear that"

hermionie,ron and harry were the last ones to head up to the dorms and harry forgot he had double DADA with snape in the morning at 9 o'clock. it was 11:50 and harry was reading a muggle horror book called 'Salem's lot by Stephen king' he was halfway through when he was startled by a girl with long ginger hair it was Ginny."sorry i startled you harry,why are you still up?", "i guess i was stuck in this horror book" he said with a smile. harry thought to himself 'ginny looks so beautiful tonight i wonder if i can make this official'. harry looked into her eyes and did a charming made ginnys cheeks blush red."would you like to sit down?" "might as well im wide awake now" she sat down next to harry on the red sofa facing the fire."why are you down here?" asked harry. "i wasn't comfortable lying in bed wide awake and plus its too warm", "ginny can i ask you something" he slipped his arm over her shoulder which made her feel more relaxed"sure harry what is it?", "well i really like you ginny i just wanted to know if you felt the same way about me". "harry i really like you too and i was thinking if we should take this to the next level" ginny rested her head on harrys chest and harry lifted his hand put it on her cheek and kissed her passionately."i ..love ..you harry" she said breathlessly when they ended kissing."i love you more ginny". ginny got up and held harrys hand and the both walked up stairs to go their separate ways into their dorms. "i will see you tomorrow love"harry whispered in to her ear and kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3-your late!

harry was up until 3 o'clock last night because he had so much on his mind about not being able to play quidditch, his new girlfriend Ginny and how is Ron going to react and his backside was still sore from the caning he had received earlier that day and the woke while ron and neviell were waking him up."harry we have DADA with snape and you knows hes gets in a bad mood in the morning so its best not to be late"said neviell."yeah come on harry, we let you sleep through breakfast but you have to get up now is 8:45 and you only have 15 minutes to get ready"."i dont care im really tired just let me be and i promise i will be in class with an excuse."harry said tiredly and angrily."alright mate we'll see you later".

it was now 9:30 and harry decided it would be best to get ready for got dressed had a slice of toast and made his way to defense against the dark arts class. by the time he got to the class everybody was seated in their seats,writing on parchment. 'i should have stayed in bed the whole lesson' he thought to quickly sat down next to ron and hermionie at the back of the class."ron what do we need to write"harry whisperer to ron,ron whispered back"you just need to write all the spells you know and what you use them for and what they do","thanks mate"harry picked up his quill and just as he was about to write-" ,finally decided to show up, hmm i thought he could do better than that. lets hope next time you wont show up"snape said loud enough so everybody could hear."sorry"harry mumbled."detention potter at 12:30 lets hope this wont happen again"snape said.

"but sir at 12:30 im going to quidditch practice!","potter remember our discussion yesterday,i think i remember that the headmaster said no quidditch until there is improvement,and i dont think your on the right track at the moment",harry blushed red since the whole class were staring at him."did i say stop writing!"snape said loudly to the class , which made some jump a started to write again and harry made a start to his."its not fair that you wont be at quidditch practice today"ron whispered to harry."i know but Dumbledore said im not allowed","mate you have to skip that detention, we need to sort things out for the match","ron i cant when Dumbledore said no quidditch he means no practice no matches or anything","fine we'll have to get either Katie or Ginny to since there the only ones who can control the team","tell ginny to shes good at being a captain and-","POTTER,WEASLEY! no talking,10 points from gryffindor"snape bellowed to them. harry gave him a dirty look and snape glared back at him.

"thats so unfair!"he whispered to ron,when snape went back to marking. ron gave harry a look saying that he didnt want to loose gryffindor any more points and he really didnt want to miss quidditch practice for a detention with snape."POTTER STAND UP, AND SIT ON THE FIRST ROW". harry got out of his chair picked up his things and slowly made his way to the dropped his things on the table loudly and threw his bag under his chair and sat on the chair. snape glared at harry and harry rolled his eyes."get on with your work".harry had had enough he had lost 10 points,got shouted at and things couldn't get any worse,so there was no point doing his work he was thinking."no" harry said calmly with a smirk on his face."id loose the attitude and wipe that smirk off your face, if you dont want me to punish you in front of the whole class",harry cursed under his breath and put his head on the table."5 points from gryffindor".harry pushed all his things on the floor and they landed with a thump." ","but-","NOW!" snape bellowed which made the class shiver."harry's in deep trouble"Hermionie whispered to ron as harry walked pass them and made his way out the door.

snape waited 10 minutes until he was clam and that harry was calm.'shit why did i do that,for fuck sake im in so much trouble,and i thought that was the last i would see of that cane,but no with me and my big mou-' harry's thoughts were cut off by a door opening to a calm but stern snape."what was all that about?",harry just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall."stand up straight and i expect a verbal answer"snape said stood up straight and replied"i dont know","you..dont...know".snape lifted his right arm which reveled something familiar from was the cane. harry took a step back from snape and snape lifted his eyebrow"potter you will learn to behave in my class or else you will experience something harsher...now give me your right hand","but sir-","no buts,now give me your right hand".harry sighed and slowly lifted his hand to snape. snape grabbed hold of his wrist and landed 3 stinging swishes from the cane.

"your other hand potter",harry gave him his other and snape did the same. harry's eyes were full of tears and stinging was about to rub his hands together when snape said"i expect you to be in here at 12:30 for your detention,go back and anymore of bad behavior then you will have detention for a week".harry walked back inside followed by snape. harry was walking so slow that snape grabbed his some of his robe near his shoulder and quickly walked him to his seat at the front. the class dragged really slowly and harry managed to write about 6 spells,the meanings and what they do by the end of the class, harry struggled to write since his hands were stinging from what he had received.

it was 12:30 and harry was in detention with snape."harry we need to talk about this adoption process tonight so i expect you to meet me in my quarters after the feast","okay,sir,can i go now"harry said."i believe i summoned you here for a half-hour detention, so you can sit down and write at least a page on why you should be on time for class"snape said quickly,as he sat down at his own desk and started marking the work harrys class did this morning.10 minutes passed and snape said to harry."this work you did this morning is dreadful, your hand-writing is messy for a 5th year and you didnt get the minimum i asked for which was 20,and you managed to get 6"."it wasnt my fault"harry whined."quit that whining,you were late,you were talking,messing about,i moved you to the front so that you could concentrate better,but instead you failed to do that,i had to send you out side-"."nobody ever said you HAD to"harry interrupted him." im not doing this for me im doing this to benefit you so that you dont get in more trouble but instead of behaving you decided to mess around"snape said this fell silent and snape went back to marking and harry went back to his finished his essay and put it on snapes desk.

snape picked it up and started reading it.'its not good to be late to class because you will miss instructions that the teacher gives at the start of the lesson and you might miss important things like the hazards and stuff and when you do your exams or assessment or tests and stuff. and you wont be as smart as other people because you have missed out on a lot of stuff and that's why you shouldn't be late for class so make sure you get lots of sleep before that class so you are prepared for snape finished reading the essay,he scrunched it up in his fist and put it in the bin."you think you can get away with writing like that.i hope you dont intend on writing like this in your owls.i think you need touting lesson... seems like the perfect tutor","im sorry sir,i can do better and you cant make me get tutoring lessons your not my...oh yes you are now i forgot"harry said that last bit quietly."well'll talk about the adopting tonight remember,and if you ever write like this again you will be tutored"."yes sir"."your detention is over you may leave now"harry wasted no time to get out and make his way to transfiguration.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4-new family members

harry sat at the gryffindor table in the great hall next to his girlfriend ginny."hey harry","hi ginny,so should we tell them that we go out?"."guys"harry shouted loudly and most of harrys friends and ginnys friends looked up to him."now i dont want anybody to make a fuss about this but i have a beautiful new girlfriend-"ginny stood up when he said this a kissed harrys was shocked but happy for them."get in there harry-yeesss harry-aww there so cute together-well done ginny"some of the crowd were all the feast harry and ginny were talking and cuddling."mate if you two get married we'll get to be brothers in law"ron said excitedly "i really thought you wouldnt like this idea of your best-friend going out with your little sister","no mate,as long as you and her are happy im fine with it" harry was glad that ron said that he never thought he could be so happy until ginny asked"harry what are you doing after dinner?","oh crap i forgot i have to meet snape in his quarters to talk about the adoption"harry said without taking a breath."okay harry i will wait in the common room until you get back and good luck"she kissed harry on the lips and walked away with her friends."harry im going to go practice on the quidditch pitch i need some space from lavender since she is scared of heights but she said she going to watch me know i think she obsessed with here she co-"ron was broken off by lavender mercifully teddy bear hugging him so that he couldnt breathe."i'll see you later harry"he said breathlessly and walked away with lavender hold his arm."so hermionie what are you doing?","well, i was thinking i would walk with you to snape but i need to study in the library i need to pass my o.w.l.'s,i hope the adopting goes well harry i'll see you later in the common room. seeya"hermionie quickly made her way to the library to study leaving harry in the great hall with a couple of people talking in groups.

harry walked slowly to snapes quarters and knocked on the door opened and harry walked in. snape was on the armchair and he said"sit down sat down across from snape and in the middle of the coffee table was a plate of what looked like muggle biscuits and two cups of tea."feel free to have a drink and a biscuit if you get hungry or thirsty. since we will be here a long time".harry nodded his head in thanks and picked up the cup of tea and sipped it and put it back down,he then picked up a rich tea biscuit and took small bites out of it."so the adoption has been confirmed with the muggle law and the ministry of magic so now you are in my full time care until you come of age","i dont understand where i will go and what to call things change?"harry asked curiously he needed to know.

"harry,when the holidays come you will stay at my house at spinners end,you will have your own room down in my qouters here,and while teaching or in the halls you will call me by schools name but like now you may call me as you wish-","so can i call you..dad"harry said happily."yes harry you may call .","this is great,i really appericate this","it fine harry".harry and severus drank their tea was in his happy mood with a big smile on his face humming a little tune while sev was thinking how hes going to bring up a reckless teen.

"now,its coming up to Halloween break and we will be going to will use the floo-network,im sure your familiar with that and we'll do that to get back to Hogwarts","um..ddaadd",harry sounded like a child,but snape ignored the tone."yes child","when's it Halloween break then","good question!,its Thursday today,Friday tomorrow,so we break-up tomorrow and we will leave this Saturday morning","cool!"harry was excited to finally relax for the first time in his whole life.


End file.
